As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include one or more power supply units for providing electrical energy to components of the information handling system. Typically, a power supply unit is configured to convert an alternating-current waveform received at an input to a bulk direct-current waveform, which is in turn converted at the output of the power supply unit to an output direct-current waveform used to power components of the information handling system. Thus, a power supply unit may include a rectifier and/or power factor correction stage configured to receive the input alternating current source and rectify the input alternating waveform to charge a bulk capacitor to a desired voltage. A direct-current-to-direct-current stage may convert the voltage on the bulk capacitor to a direct-current output voltage provided to components of the information handling system in order to power such components.
In traditional approaches, a power supply unit may be capable of, immediately after withdrawal of the alternating current input to the power supply unit, providing electrical energy at its output for a period of time (known as ride-through time and/or hold-up time) using charge stored on the bulk capacitor to provide an output direct-current voltage. Such period of time is limited, of course, as once the alternating current input is not available, the bulk capacitor will discharge.
During such period of time, the direct current output voltage may droop, yet still supply electrical energy to components at such reduced voltage. In traditional approaches, a fixed under-voltage threshold may define the minimum direct current voltage delivered by the power supply during ride-through/hold-up, such that once the direct current output voltage droops below such amount, the information handling system may disable the power supply from delivering a direct current output voltage.